


In Good Time

by ladiesleaveyourmanathome



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesleaveyourmanathome/pseuds/ladiesleaveyourmanathome
Summary: They don’t actually sleep together until their junior year of college.





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen maybe half a season of Riverdale and didn't particularly care for it, but here we are.

They don’t actually sleep together until their junior year of college.

It happens on a Sunday in January, when the city is bitter cold but their little apartment is sweltering thanks to the building’s ancient radiators, which turn on in October and do not relent until April. They’re lazing around in their underwear on Betty’s bed, Betty propped up against the headboard with a book and Veronica on her stomach at the foot of the mattress, struggling with limited success through an economics problem set. The street below is quiet, muffled by snow and four floors away, and the room is too.

Veronica scratches out an incorrect bit of math, glances to her right, and catches Betty looking at her. The looking is not unusual – they both do their fair share of it when the other isn’t paying attention – and ordinarily, Betty would blush and giggle and look away as soon as Veronica noticed her watching. Veronica might smirk or tease, or she might say nothing at all, and without much fanfare they would go back to doing whatever they’d been doing before.

Today, Betty does not giggle or look away, although her cheeks are faintly pink. She holds Veronica’s gaze steadily, her blue eyes dark and curious. The air suddenly seems to Veronica redolent with perfume, both her own and Betty’s, their scents mingling and warming together. She inhales deeply, and sees her breathing mirrored in the rise and fall of Betty’s chest. She rolls to her side, and enjoys the way that Betty stares.

“You look really pretty today,” she tells Betty, propping herself up on her forearm and clasping Betty’s ankle loosely with her other hand.

Betty sighs, blinks, smiles with one side of her mouth. “Took the words right out of my mouth,” she replies, her voice hoarse.

Veronica leans forward and kisses Betty’s shin. She sits up properly and unhooks her bra, shimmies out of it. Betty’s fingers twitch against the covers. Veronica presses her legs apart, climbs into the space between, and kneels so that they’re right at eye level. She puts her hands on Betty’s shoulders. “Is this okay?” she asks. “Do you want this?”

This time, Betty smiles with both sides of her mouth. “I want this a lot,” she replies.

“Me too,” Veronica tells her. “I want this too.”

“Cool,” Betty says, and kisses her.

They make out for a little bit like that, sitting and kneeling on the mattress, barely touching except their mouths and Betty’s fingers in Veronica’s hair and Veronica’s hands running restlessly up and down Betty’s arms. “Come here,” Betty says during a break in the action, her lips shiny and red.

Veronica lets herself be manhandled into Betty’s lap and wraps her arms around Betty’s neck. Betty wraps her arms around Veronica’s waist. They slow-danced like this at prom, faces close together and both a little tipsy from the flask that Archie snuck in. That time, Veronica did not tilt her head up and suck on the skin just under Betty’s jaw. This time, she does.

“You feel really good,” Betty murmurs.

“I know what will feel better,” Veronica says, and reaches to unhook Betty’s bra. Betty huffs a laugh into her hairline.

When it’s out of the way and their bare breasts are rubbing together, Betty groans and tilts her hips up, pressing her hands flat against Veronica’s back to bring their bodies closer. There are beads of perspiration forming at her temple already. Veronica usually doesn’t like sweat – her own or others’ – but all she wants now is to be slick with it, to slide against Betty’s body like seals swimming in the ocean.

“Can I touch you?” Betty asks. Her hand is low on Veronica’s thigh, gripping lightly.

“Yeah.”

Betty trails her fingertips from Veronica’s knee to the edge of her panties, making her twitch. “Thought you weren’t ticklish,” Betty teases, playing with the elastic.

“Not ticklish,” Veronica mumbles. “Turned on.”

Betty laughs. She pushes Veronica’s underwear to the side and cups her. “You’re really wet.”

“Which part of ‘turned on’ did you not understand?”

Betty laughs again. She loves when Veronica is a bitch. “Tell me what you like.”

“Touch my clit,” Veronica says, and Betty does. “Slower. There, yeah. Just like – yes – oh, fuck, Betty –”

Veronica drops her forehead to Betty’s shoulder and exhales hard through her nose. Betty wraps an arm around Veronica’s waist and keeps moving her fingers in small, quick circles until Veronica’s legs are shaking. “Want to lay down?” she asks.

“No,” Veronica gasps, hips jerking. “So close.”

Betty bites her lip; presses a little harder. Veronica’s breath hitches once, twice; floods out of her in little gasping pulses as she squeezes her thighs around Betty’s hand. “Jesus fuck,” she gasps.

“Yeah?” says Betty, sounding delighted. She puts both arms around Veronica and hugs her close. It’s a little stifling, but Betty’s skin feels too good to complain.

“Yeah. That was a fantastic orgasm.” Veronica shifts, testing the waters. “I think I want another one.”

Betty makes a strangled sound and immediately brings her hand back to Veronica’s cunt. “Okay. Like this, again?”

“No. I want you on top of me.” Betty flips them both over in one fluid motion. Her long bangs are damp with sweat and plastered to her forehead. Veronica reaches up to cup her cheek. “And I want you inside of me.”

Betty’s jaw goes slack. Veronica pulls her down for a kiss.

“Two fingers at first,” she says, releasing Betty’s lower lip from between her teeth. “But I might want more.”

Betty squeezes her eyes shut as though to collect herself and reaches blindly for the waistband of Veronica’s panties. She pulls them off, leans over Veronica – eyes open again – and uses one hand to prop herself up while the other slips between Veronica’s legs.

“Jesus fuck,” Veronica repeats as Betty presses into her. She spreads herself wider on the bed.

Betty goes up to the knuckles and stops. “All right?” she asks.

Veronica nods, and Betty starts thrusting slowly, crooking her fingers forward every time she bottoms out. Veronica turns her head and bites the pillow to muffle a groan. “Your hands are fucking huge.”

“Too much?” Betty pauses again, halfway inside Veronica, and Veronica wants to scream.

“No, it’s perfect. Don’t stop.”

Satisfied, Betty starts moving again, fucking Veronica deep and slow. Veronica feels like the top of her scalp is coming off, like her eyes are going to roll out of her head, like her ears might melt into her skull. She reaches down and rubs her clit, tiny little lightning bolts to accompany the thunderclaps of pleasure that rumble through her with each of Betty’s thrusts.

“I’m gonna come,” she gasps.

Betty picks up the pace. She curls her long fingers just right, and Veronica’s hips come off the bed. To Veronica, it feels like they hang there for a full minute, suspended in time together. It’s just the endorphins, she knows, but that doesn’t make it any less incredible.

Veronica relaxes back onto the bed gradually, and Betty rubs her calves, her thighs, her hips. She doesn’t remove her fingers right away, and Veronica squeezes around them, enjoying the aftershocks that shoot all the way to the heels of her feet. It doesn’t hurt that with every contraction, Betty makes an involuntary little noise, hungry and desperate.

“You can come out,” Veronica tells her when she’s finally sated. “Get up here.”

Betty obeys, crawling up the bed and curling around Veronica. She wipes her sticky fingers on her own hip, then throws her arm over Veronica’s waist. “So, that was fun,” she says. Her smile is blinding.

Veronica smirks. “Oh honey, we aren’t even close to done yet.”

“No?” Betty blushes and bites her lip, squirms a little. If Veronica weren’t still trying to catch her breath, she’d be lunging for her.

“Do I look like a pillow princess to you?”

“Well, if the tiara fits…”

Veronica scowls. “Just for that, I’m making you wait,” she says, reaching for Betty’s phone on the bedside table.

Betty wrinkles her nose as Veronica swipes in her passcode and opens the TaskRabbit app. “Seriously, V? I get you off twice and the first thing you do is start online shopping?”

“Shhh. I’m ordering a strap-on for us.” That shuts Betty up. “Blue, purple, or skin-toned?”

“B-blue,” Betty stammers, eyes wide.

“Balls or no balls?”

“Gross. No balls.”

Veronica taps the screen a few more times and then sets the phone down. “Done,” she announces. “Should be here in a few hours. God, I love New York.” She turns to Betty, who gulps. “Now, how shall we pass the time?”

Betty seems to be at a loss for words, and rather than wait for an answer, Veronica shifts down and starts kissing her tits. She takes Betty’s right nipple into her mouth and bites down gently; Betty moans. Veronica is rougher on the other side and Betty cries out, tossing her head back.

“Do you like it like that?” Veronica asks, replacing her teeth with her fingers and pinching.

“I really, really do,” Betty gasps.

Veronica lets go of her nipple, and Betty whines, arching her back.

“Will you tell me if it’s too much?” Veronica asks, stroking her hand up and down Betty’s rib cage.

Betty must hear the serious note in her voice, because she stops writhing and looks Veronica right in the eye. “I promise,” she says. “Want me to pick a word, or something?”

Veronica nods. “I’m not planning anything crazy, but just in case…”

“Yeah, I get it. How about…” Betty looks around the room; catches sight of Veronica’s discarded homework on the floor. “Calculator?”

“Calculator,” Veronica repeats, like she’s committing it to memory. “Okay, cool.”

“Cool,” Betty repeats. They stare at each other silently for a moment. Betty fidgets; presses her thighs together. “Will you fuck me now?”

Veronica smiles. “Yeah, baby,” she croons, sliding her hand back up Betty’s chest and cupping her breast, gripping hard enough to bruise. “I’ll fuck you.”

She spends a few minutes biting and sucking and leaving marks all over Betty’s chest, which Betty seems to appreciate a great deal, if the way she’s panting is any indication. There’s a bead of sweat running down her neck, and Veronica licks it up before it can pool in the hollow between her collarbones; gives Betty a sloppy, salty kiss for good measure. And then, because she’s been fantasizing about it for roughly half a decade, and because she’s not in the business of passing up a good opportunity when it lands right in her lap, she gets on her stomach at the foot of the bed and puts her mouth on her best friend’s cunt.

“Fuck, Ronnie, that’s so good,” Betty says.

“You taste amazing,” Veronica mumbles, muffled by pussy. She grips Betty’s ass and digs her nails in.

Betty hisses and grinds down on Veronica’s face. Her mile-long legs, flung over Veronica’s shoulders, twitch and spasm with every lick, every suck, every graze of Veronica’s teeth. Veronica wants to eat her alive.

“Fuck – fuck – yes – fuck,” Betty chants, rocking her hips, riding Veronica’s tongue, gripping the sheets like a lifeline. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna –”

She comes with a shout, and Veronica feels a flood of moisture on her chin. She grins into Betty’s cunt; licks a few quick, hard circles around her clit and is rewarded with another cry. When she looks up over Betty’s body, she is delighted at the red flush spreading down Betty’s neck and chest and over her tits, splotching across the trembling muscles in her stomach.

“Oh,” Betty wheezes, flinging her forearm over her eyes. “Oh my god.”

She seems to be heading straight for the afterglow and Veronica is tempted to allow it, knowing how cute and clingy she’ll be, but there are still a few urgent matters to attend to. “On your stomach,” Veronica says, sitting up on her knees and tugging at Betty’s hips.

“What?” Betty mumbles.

“Flip over,” Veronica insists. “I’m not done with you.”

Through the fog of satisfaction clouding Betty’s eyes, Veronica sees a spark of fresh desire. “I don’t know if I can –” Betty protests, but she’s already turning around.

As soon as Betty’s chest touches the sheets, Veronica grabs her hips and yanks, forcing her onto her hands and knees. “Like this,” Veronica says. She trails her hand lightly down the curve of Betty’s spine, then pulls back and slaps her, hard, on the ass.

“Ohmygod!” Betty cries out, forehead dropping to the mattress.

“Okay?” Veronica asks, rubbing the spot where the faint outline of a handprint is already appearing.

“Christ, _yes_ ,” Betty growls. She arches her back further, pushing her hips into the air. “More. Please.”

Veronica pulls her hand back and slaps Betty’s ass again. Then she does it again, and again. It’s incredibly satisfying, not least because of the noises it rips from Betty’s throat – loud grunts and strangled moans and gorgeous little whimpers. Most satisfying of all, though, is when she reaches between Betty’s legs and realizes how wet she is; feels the way she’s dripping down her thighs. “You’re so ready for this,” she murmurs.

“Uh huh,” Betty agrees. “So ready, Ronnie, please.”

Veronica slides one finger through Betty’s wetness and then presses it into her. Betty barely seems to register it, and so Veronica adds a second. She slaps Betty’s leg, and Betty jumps and cries out. Veronica adds a third finger; Betty almost collapses fully onto the bed.

“None of that,” Veronica admonishes, pulling at Betty’s hips again. “You’re going to stay right here until I’m done with you. Okay?”

Betty’s breath is coming in short, sobbing bursts, and she’s trembling like a leaf, but she nods her head.

“Okay,” Veronica says. “Hold tight.”

She fucks Betty fast and hard, using her whole body to drive her hand into Betty’s cunt. The bed creaks ominously underneath them. Betty’s back bows, her chest low and her ass in the air. Veronica bites the left cheek and Betty shrieks, head snapping back.

It doesn’t take long. Betty’s orgasm starts as a low moan deep in her throat, ending in a loud, high-pitched wail, and as she reaches the peak of it, Veronica feels something pulsing against her hand. She pulls her fingers out halfway, and stares, amazed, as Betty’s pussy convulses, squirting clear liquid all over the bed. She waits for a moment, scrapes her nails over Betty’s thigh with her free hand, and thrusts her fingers as deep as she can. Betty howls, and it happens again.

Now Betty really does collapse on the bed, and this time, Veronica lets her, nudging her over to where it’s dry. There’s a remarkable patchwork of bruises and welts from her legs to her lower back, and Veronica winces looking at the bite mark on her left butt cheek, which is already turning purple. Her face, at least, is the picture of absolute bliss, and Veronica is pleased to note a rare expression of genuine relaxation smoothing out those pretty features.

“Stop staring at me, you weirdo,” Betty mumbles into the pillow under her head. “Come lay down.”

“Um, there actually isn’t a ton of room…” Veronica says, eyeing the wet spot that has saturated most of the available area on the mattress. “You know what? Let me go get a towel.”

“What happened?” Betty asks, raising her head with what appears to be great effort. She sees the wet spot, and her eyes go wide. “Oh my god.”

“’Oh my god’ is right. Thought I’d stumbled across Old Faithful.”

Betty’s face turns bright red, and she buries it in the pillow again. “Oh my _god_.”

“Yeah, sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. Hold that thought, though.” Veronica jogs to their bathroom and removes a clean towel from the linen closet; grabs a second one for good measure. When she returns, Betty is curled in a fetal position in the corner of the bed, as far from the spot as humanly possible. Veronica spreads out the towels, lays down, and reaches for Betty. “C’mere, babe.”

Betty resists at first but eventually rolls over, hiding her face in Veronica’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbles. “This is so embarrassing.”

“If by ‘embarrassing’ you mean ‘mind-blowingly hot,’ then yes, I agree,” Veronica says. She’s had a lot of practice prying Betty out of her shell over the years, and she knows that the breezy nonchalance is usually the best approach. “I take it that’s never happened before?”

Betty sighs and shifts so that one eye is peering up at Veronica. It’s progress. “Only with me, myself, and that vibrator you got me for my birthday three years ago,” she admits.

Veronica grins. “Excellent, I can take credit for that, too.”

“Baby, right now, you can take credit for whatever you want.”

“Are you saying I’m the best you’ve ever had?”

“By a shockingly wide margin,” Betty confirms. “That was… Christ, Veronica, that was unbelievable.”

Veronica draws a triangle on Betty’s shoulder with her fingertip, then a square. “For me, too,” she says. She rolls over, resting her whole weight on Betty’s body from their shoulders to their toes. “Does that mean we can do it again?”

Betty snorts. “I sure hope so.” She gathers Veronica’s dark hair into a knot and holds it behind her head so it’s out of their faces. “Or have you already forgotten the strap-on you ordered _in the middle of having sex_?”

Veronica cracks up, and then Betty starts laughing too, and soon they’re rolling around the bed, cackling. It’s not so different from how they usually pass the time, other than the nudity, and the way Betty looks at Veronica like she’s got some ideas she’d like to try, and the way Veronica kisses Betty in between breathless giggles like she can’t help herself.

They agree that some food is necessary to fuel the rest of their sex marathon, and Veronica orders Mexican while Betty draws constellations between the moles on her back. By some stroke of luck, their takeout arrives at the same time as their other, less edible delivery, meaning that Betty only has to put on clothes once. Veronica approves, and thanks the universe for its providence by taking Betty against the door as soon as it’s shut, pushing her sweatpants to her knees and knocking the packages to the floor.

“I thought you were hungry,” Betty gasps, sliding to the ground on unsteady legs after a fast, bright orgasm.

“I was,” Veronica replies, tugging Betty’s sweats the rest of the way off and pushing her thighs apart. “I am.”

They open the TaskRabbit package before they touch any of the Styrofoam containers, and Veronica watches, salivating, as Betty pulls the harness tight around her waist, a thick blue phallus curving up from between her legs. They move to the couch, and the look on Betty’s face is priceless as she watches Veronica straddle her, sinking onto the cock with a breathy moan. They press against each other slowly, gently; slippery bodies gliding together.

“Betty,” Veronica whispers, a tide of pleasure rushing in. “I want to do this forever.”

“Baby,” Betty says, stretching up for a kiss. “We can do this whenever you want.”

Later, when their skin is cool again, they eat cold tacos and curl up in Veronica’s warm, dry bed. Their bodies ache in the best way, and Veronica has already made a mental note to buy Betty some extra scarves. Timing, she muses, is a funny thing; a good thing – there’s no use following it around when all you can really do is fling an arm out to catch it as it goes by. She curls up in Betty’s arms and together, they fall asleep.

Outside, the snow-muffled city is as dark and quiet as New York can ever be.

 


End file.
